GRAY
by Team GRAY
Summary: About twenty years have passed since Salem has been defeated, and a new generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses begin their adventures at the newly established Beacon Academy. A silver-eyed samurai, a hot-blooded berserker, a gunslinging cafe junky, and a brawler as tough as stone, these members of soon-to-be team GRAY will make friends, enemies, and rivals in this adventure.


**Granite Trailer - Grey Generation**

* * *

Pink tree blossoms fell onto the ground as the serene peace of the Generation household, styled like a small dojo, continued. A single individual sat inside, cross legged, with his eyes simply closed. He had grey hair tied into a bun like ponytail, as well as adorned a grey obo, an attire fashionable in the highly cultural parts of Mistral. He even adorned sandals and socks. The only thing that seemed threatening about him was a sword, seemingly curved, attached to his right hip.

Shadows seemed to sweep past the trees, darting fast, smelling the fresh meat of lone prey, saliva dripping from each creature's mouth as the drew closer.

The sense of the coming shadows made the individual open his eyes, revealing the silver color. The Grimm are coming, again, he thought as he stood up,hands resting on the blade's hilt. "Mother isn't returning until another hour. Guess I will have to deal with this problem on my own." He spoke to himself, his voice calm, yet annoyed. It had youthful vigor in it, yet had a wise tone to it. His body began to glow a bright grey, then he vanished as a blur outside the cottage.

The shadows continued closing in onto their prey, sensing it coming closer than usual. In fact, it seemed to be coming right towards them. If such young prey were foolish enough to run into them, then this will be easy.

Unfortunately, the shadows were quite young, and therefore very naive.

The individual saw the wolf-shaped entities of darkness closing in, moving slow. He decided to return to real time, best not get exhausted yet. He gripped the hilt, pressing a button and causing the blade inside the sheath to hum. Things began getting faster, and as the beast attempted to stop, the individual unsheathed his weapon in one, swift motion, cutting the shadow in half, the blade glowing dimly red, with lights of red on the skinny blade.

Twenty seconds to defeat twenty beowolves, the individual mused, sheathing his sword again. It would be better to use his trump card, but he wouldn't be able to do any chores that his mother would come up with off the top of her head if he did so. He would have to use the training his aunt gifted him with.

Another shadow dived towards him, and once again, as if timing it, he unsheathed the blade again, slicing the beast in half. He then ran towards a tree, not sheathing the sword, but keeping it near the sheath regardless. Two of the shadows began closing in again, and when they would have connected, the individual planted his foot onto the tree trunk, and flipped backwards, causing the two to collide and plunged his blade into a third one, after taking it out and placing the blade near the sheath again, he saw another charge towards him, with two others right behind it. He squinted his eyes slightly, waiting for the moment to strike. He then raised the blade and slashed diagonally, opening yet another creature, and performed a few more slashes, cutting off an arm, a head, and stabbing the heart of two others.

While he sheathed the blade again, he failed to notice a shadow approaching him. However, due to trying to weaken him, the beast punched him instead of biting him. The individual felt the blow, and after falling to the ground, feeling the impact of his aura, he rolled back up. Although young, it was quite strong. If he was using his trump card, that would have been a problem.

That was when he noticed the reinforcements the beasts have gotten. It seemed there was at least a hundred of them. There was no way he could eliminate them all in time, he would have to use his trump card.

He took a deep breath, his own body glowing a bright grey, and when he opened his eyes, the world seemed to calm down. He took one more deep breath. He would need it afterward.

He then dashed foward towards the first one, unsheathing the blade, spilling the nonexistent guts of the beast. The others haven't had time to react yet, when the individual began to cleave his way through the crowd, performing more of a graceful dance than fighting, elegantly avoiding the slow strike like obstacles in a course. The supply of heat for the blade had ended when he managed to decapitate the last of the heads. After seeing the army dead, he returned to real time, breathing heavily, kneeling down even. The evidence of his exhaustion began to disintegrate in front of his eyes.

He would have to be very convincing to get out of the eventual chores his mother will be giving him.

* * *

 **Ruby Trailer - Rojo Blaze**

Ever since the fall of Beacon, the world of Remnant has decided to open up smaller Huntsmen Academies all over the world, in order to train more huntsmen, and so that a villain would not be able to enter so easily. However, Beacon was up and running again, and the four main ones are the largest ones.

We go to a small city a day's walk away from the capitol of Vale, where we see a Combat School, small at that, fostering the few of the senior classes.

"Now kids, I know we technically have to work on your future plans, but who am I kidding..?" The professor stated, chuckling. "You all want to be huntsmen and huntresses, don't you?"

The classroom cheered, as the began showing their weapons and semblances, grinning and laughing.

"Yes yes, I know you all have cool semblances and weapons, but you have to work hard to get into any huntsmen academy." The professor said.

"HAHAHA!" A well known student bellowed loudly and cockily. The children all knew him, and either respected him, feared him, or both. The faunus had two pointed, canine ears on top of his shaggy, yet spiky, red hair. His red eyes gave both confidence and a killer's mentality. He also adorned a toothy grin, as he sat with his feet on the student desk. "Come on teach," He continued. "Don't lump me in with all these rejects here." He smirked as he grabbed the edges of his seat, and jumped onto the desk, standing proudly. "I'm heading off to the best damn academy in this shitty world, Beacon!"

He cracked some bones in his neck, grinning even more. "I aced all the mock exams AND I passed the physical with flying colors. I'm am going to be the first person in this crap hole of a school to attend Beacon, and become the best damn huntsmen ever! Hell I'll be even more popular than Ruby Rose herself!"

"Oh Pine you wanted to attend that academy too huh?"

The faunus froze in place, and everyone looked at the other kid. He was ordinary looking, with brown hair and brown eyes, though quite tall and lanky. He cringed as the fearful look looked towards him, and the red haired, cocky guy turned slowly, giving the boy a murderous look.

"Uh, well, It's always been my dream to a-ate-"

"PIIIIIINNE!"

The red haired boy slammed an open palm onto the table, his hand glowing red as steam began to emerge from it. The brown haired boy jumped back in fear, staring at the glowing hand, which, when removed, revealed a burnt mark the shape of a hand on the desk.

"Listen here you fucking stick!" The boy yelled. "Being stoic isn't going to get you into god damn Beacon! Only the best fucking fighter gets to go, and we all know that I can kick all of you rejects' asses, even if you take me on all at once!"

"Blaze!" The teacher yelled, smacking the kid in the back of the head. "Take it during combat class, return to your seat. Perhaps Beacon will reject you if you get detention again for beating up a fellow student."

The red haired faunus glared darkly at the teacher, but returned to his seat regardless, his face contorted to a growl. If there was one thing he was not going to allow, it was some idiot with a hero's complex get in his way of fame.

So when combat class started, he stood up and shouted,

"MISS POMEGRANATE! I CHALLENGE PINE REDWOOD!"

Now at all surprised, the lady nodded and told the two to get prepared.

The red haired boy strapped on two forearm guards, with what seemed to be a thick blade on the end of each one. It was one of the hardest weapons to control, but weapons that his family specialized in.

I am going to pummel that face in so hard he will be begging me to end his life! The red haired boy thought, as he wore his black, skin-tight tank top with no sleeves, red combat pants, and black combat boots.

He entered the arena, the face of rage plastered, as the nervous lanky boy entered, holding his two pistols.

"The match will end when one fighter drops to 25% aura level. Begin!"

Immediately, the red haired faunus punched towards the other, the blades shooting out, and the sounds of chains rushing out. The boy, surprised by how fast the faunus reacted, attempted to shoot them out of direction, only to find that it was a distraction for the faunus to close the distance. Soon the faunus was right in front of his face, the chains rushing back into the gauntlet, and his hands and arms glowing red.

The faunus punched the other boy, a burn mark appearing on the boy's face, only to be healed by his aura. However, the amount of aura dropped was more than it should be thanks to the healing. The boy tried to jump away, only to be continued to be pursued by the faunus, who then punched him in the solar plexis.

Winded, the boy dropped his pistols. The faunus waited until the blades finally returned into his hands, and for the metal to heat up. Soon the gauntlets began heating up, glowing.

"You know, I would have finished you off now…" The faunus teased, a smile of hatred flashing before the brown haired boy. "But I don't just want to beat you, since you are also applying to Beacon." The blades then began glowing, receiving the heat from the faunus' arms. "I WANT TO DESTROY YOU!" The faunus then fired a blade, having it wrap around the boy's ankle, and pulled, the boy falling onto his back, with the faunus jumping on top of him. "This is for even thinking you have the right to apply…" The blade retracted, and the faunus raised both arms. "DiediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediedieDIIIIIIEEEEE!" The faunus began stabbing at the boy repeatedly, and then raising his fist one last time. "DIE IN A BLAZE!" He then brought it down, the horn sounding.

"With a victory in twenty seconds, the victor is Rojo Blaze."

The faunus then knelt down to the young, beaten boy's ear, and whispered. "If you ever think of getting on that airship, I will feed you to an Ursa." He stood up. "That position of Beacon attendee is mine, not yours to take." He then began to walk away, a growl plastered on his face.


End file.
